Hetalia Academy
by PastaStalker
Summary: You go to a new school with sexy countries. Not much else to say here. Reader x England, Reader x America, Reader x France, Reader x China, Reader x Russia, Reader x Japan, Reader x Germany, Reader x Italy, and Reader x World (the other countries). Rating may change depending on what happens in the later chapters, hehe matureness. Review, favorite, and follow! O/O
1. History with Jones

_Hetalia Academy_. That was the new school you were going to. You were nervous, changes scared you, especially a new high school, with new people and new friends. You sigh as you get out of the car. Saying goodbye to your mom, you walk into your new school.

You stare at your schedule. Your first class was World History with Mr. Alfred F. Jones. You slowly walk to the classroom, lofting your bag over your shoulder. You peek into the classroom, no one was there yet. Walking in, you set your bag next to the nearest desk and look at the posters on the wall.

"Admiring the posters, huh?" A loud voice says from behind you, making you jump in surprise. You turn around to see a man in his early twenties, with striking blue eyes and golden locks, with one defiant hair sticking up in the front.

You nod quickly. "You're the transfer student, right? What's your name?" The man, who was pretty damn hot, asks you.

"Y-yeah. My name is _. And you are?"

"I'm your History teacher! Mr. Alfred F. Jones, the hero!" You smile at his enthusiasm.

"Mr. Jones, when does class start?" You ask in confusion, wondering where everyone else was.

"Huh? Oh, eight AM! Looks like you're forty-five minutes early!" Alfred says. _Shit, I'm early, and there's a really hot dude here with me, alone. _You blush at the perverted thoughts that follow.

"O-oh." You stuttered, then he flashes another smile which only makes your blush darken. "Well, fuck. I mean**—**oh no, I didn't mean to curse, sir!"

"Oh it's alright, _! I don't mind!" Mr. Jones says looking you up in down. The back of your neck gets hot, oh you probably look like a tomato right now! You brush a stray hair behind your ear.

"W-well. I guess I'll go to my locker then…"

"You can stay here! I'd like to have a cutie like you help me prepare for class!" Mr. Jones says, you stifle a squeak when he calls you "cutie". Maybe being early isn't so bad after all.

-After class ends—

"Bye, Mr. Jones! You're an awesome teacher!" You say as you leave the classroom.

"Bye, dudette! See ya tomorrow!" Mr. Jones calls after you as you hurry to your next class, French with Mr. Francis Bonnefoy.


	2. French with Bonnefoy

Hetalia Academy

Chapter 2

Your next class was with Mr. Francis Bonnefoy. He taught French.

You had never taken French before coming here, your old school didn't have a foreign language course. However, you thought it was a nice change and looked forward to speaking French, it was, after all, one of your favorite countries and you had always dreamed of traveling there.

Once again you walked to your class, a teensy bit early, about fifteen minutes to be exact, in hopes that your French teacher was nice and would possibly get to know him a little before the class began. Popping your head in, you spot a _very_ attractive man (emphasis on very) with medium length blonde hair**—**wait, that wasn't right. His hair was like the rays of the sun, golden and warming your very being. His golden hair was pulled up in a small pony tail with a silky black ribbon, you didn't know how he did it, you tried tying up your hair in a ribbon and it never worked. His eyes were violet, something so beautiful it made butterflies appear in your stomach. He was tall and toned, and had the most amazing smile. He was like a fallen angel.

"Ohonhonhon~" A smooth voice with a French accent broke through your daydreams. "Il semble que vous êtes le nouvel élève, oui? Mon petit rouge-gorge~" (Translation: It seems as though you're the new student, yes? My little robin~)

You didn't know what the hell he was saying, but whatever it was sent chills down your spine.

"Y-yes, I am. My name's _." You stutter as the gorgeous man struts towards you.

"My name is Mister Bonnefoy, but you can call me anything you want." You blush as he says this sputtering out more words and then Bonnefoy puts a finger to your lips. You squeak.

"Oh, si j'avais les ovaires, ils seraient explosent de votre gentillesse!~" he purrs in your ear. (Translation: Oh, if I had ovaries, they'd be exploding from your cuteness!~)

"M-mister Bonnefoy, s-sir. I don't t-think I-I should be here…" Your legs began to feel weak, oh you were so vulnerable around these sexy teachers!

"_, you don't need to worry." That was the first time he said your name and you loved the way it rolled of his tongue, you didn't know it, but he loved it too. "I will be very gentle."

"W-WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU WANKER!?" A British voice booms from behind you. "Get away from the student!"

You whirl around to find your lips "accidentally" smash against Arthur Kirkland's.


	3. A KIss from Kirkland

The kiss lasted ten seconds. Arthur stood still like a statue, you blushed, and Francis drooled.

"Ohonhonhon, mon ami. Please continue."

Arthur shoved you away, but rather gently, his hands lingered on your shoulders.

"I didn't mean to do that, Bonnefoy! And stop with your perverted remarks!" Arthur shouted at the French teacher, blushing an adorable blush that made your inner fangirl squeak.

"I-I'm sorry." You stammer, but you were lying. In fact, you enjoyed that little kiss. It was sweet and gentle, even though it was an accident. Arthur's lips tasted like Earl Grey, your favorite tea.

"It's okay, love." Arthur spoke with a British accent. You loved British accents.

"W-WHAT!?" You burst out when you realized he just called you "love".

"W-what is it? What did I do?" Arthur asked, terrified he hurt your feelings in anyway.

"Ohonhonhon," (A/N: if I make Francis do his amazing laugh a lot, I apologize.) Francis laughs again. "She's very susceptible to men like us, mon ami. She finds us very attractive." Can Mr. Bonnefoy read minds?

"O-oh." Arthur blushes. "I'm glad you find me…attractive. I need to go!" Arthur scrambles out of the room, and you feared you did something wrong.

"Oh don't worry, _. He just has a little crush on you." Francis coos in your ear.

"O-oh." You stammer, turning your head to Bonnefoy's which was barely an inch from your own.

"You are a beautiful rose," Francis whispers. "One that many will admire, including myself. But be careful." Easier said than done, besides, it seems as though Francis is the one you should be careful around. "Oh, class is starting!" He says eagerly as students pour into the classroom.

You walk to your seat, pondering his words.


End file.
